BEAUTIFUL WAITRESS
by ohxi.berry
Summary: Bertemu dengan waitress cantik nan mempesona. Bagaimana reaksi namja tampan dan kaya ini? -TaoRis' story-


**Annyeong'-' ff ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu inpinit – destiny. Jadi, wajar sama/? Udahlah, happy readin aza~**

_** BEAUTIFUL WAITRESS**_

_**Cast : Huang Zitao (Tao)**_

_** Wu Yifan (Kris)**_

_** Kim Jongin (Kai)**_

_** Huang Kyungsoo (D.O)**_

_**Warning : typos, (!)GS**_

**TAO POV**

Aku dan Kyungsoo unnie melangkahkan kaki menuju café tempat kami bekerja.

"Ah, unnie. 10 menit lagi masuk, semoga kita tepat waktu." Kata ku penuh harap.

"Ne~ Tao-ya, ao kita bergegas.." ucap Kyungsoo unnie, sambill mempercepat langkah.

"Ah, sampai~~." Kataku.

"Ow, lihatlah 2 yeoja manis kelalahan ini." Kata Kai, bos sekaligus sahabat ku dan kekasih unnie.

"Yak! Jongin, jangan menggoda kami." Kata unnie.

"Haha, ne ne chagi. Segeralah berganti baju, sayang. Sebentar lagi café akan dibuka dan dibanjiri pelanggan." Ucap Kai.

Lalu aku dan Kyungsoo unnie bergegas mengganti baju, dan kembali ke café untuk melayani pelanggan kami.

"Tao-ya! Antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 13!" seru Xiumin unnie.

"Ne, unnie." Balasku, kemudian pergi ke meja nomor 13.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda tuan." Kataku.

"Permisi, apa tuan ingin ditemani mengobrol dengan karyawan kami? Kami membuka jasa menemani mengobrol pelanggan-pelanggan kami yang sendirian." Ucap Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Oh? Tentu, aku mau kau." Ucap namja itu, sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku.

"Sa-saya tuan?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ne, kau. Ayo duduklah." Ucap namja itu.

"Ok, saya permisi tuan. Trimakasih kunjungannya." Kata Taemin, yang disambut anggukan namja itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Nama saya Tao, tuan."

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Namaku Kris Wu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, oh kurasa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"N-ne, tu- eh. Kris." Sahutku.

"Haha, jangan canggung seperti itu. Aku takkan menculikmu." Ucapnya sembari sedikit bercanda.

"Hehe, ne. Silahkan dicoba makanannya, Kris."

"Ne."

-10 menit kemudian-

'Namja ini, makan lahap sekali. Tampangnya yang cool mendadak hilang terbang saat dia makan' pikirku.

"Apa? Apa ada yang salah diwajahku? Apa aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau melihatiku terus?" tanyanya.

'Uh, namja ini. Sama sekali tidak cool saat berbicara dan makan, percaya diri sekali dia.'

"Tentu tidak, mengapa kau terlalu percaya diri?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagipula banyak wanita yang menggilaiku, menyorakkan namaku dan menanyakan kenapa aku tampan." Katanya sambil memasang seringai kecil.

"Kau membuatku mual, Kris-ssi."

"Tak usah seformal itu, cukup dengan Kris-ah."

"Oh, ok. Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku harus melayani orang lain."

"Ne, trimakasih telah menemaniku. Apa aku boleh meminta nomor teleponmu?"

"Eung.. N-ne/." jawabku sedikit ragu, sambil mengejakan nomor teleponku padanya.

"Ok, sekalilagi trimakasih." Ucapnya berlalu.

"Sama-sama." Gumamku, lalu membersihkan mejanya. 

**AUTHOR POV**

-10 jam kemudian-

Terlihat dua orang yeoja berjalan di koridor apartement mewah mereka, setelah bekerja.

"Ah, unniee~ lelaah~~." Kata Tao, sang adik saat mereka memasuki kamar apartement mereka.

"Unnie tau, kau mengucapkan itu tiap hari selama seminggu ini." Ucap D.O

"Unnie~ ingin kembali ke rumah.." rengek sang adik.

"Sst, umma appa ingin kita mandiri Tao-ah."

"Tapi, aku lelah jika tiap hari harus bekerja 8 jam dengan istirahat satu jam, unnie." Kata Tao.

"Tao, bersabarlah. 3 minggu takkan terasa." Balas sang kakak.

"APA?! Iya, itu bagi unnie yang sudah memiliki Kai. Huh." Gerutu adiknya.

"Haha, makanya segera mencari namja yang cocok, Panda-ya. Sudah ah, aku mau mandi." Kata D.O sembari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Huh, dasar. Semakin hobi saja dia mengejekku." Gumam Tao sambil memasuki kamarnya, dan menidurkan badannya di kasur.

-10 menit kemudian-

"Huang Zitao, baby panda. Unnie pergi sebentar bersama Kai, ya! Unnie sudah membuat masakan untukmu. Jangan lupa manid!" kata D.O sambil keluar ruangan apartement mereka.

"Huh, selalu saja begitu." Ucap Tao, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, berganti baju. Dan makan di ruang makan sendirian.

'Habis ini, aku jalan-jalan saja ah. Sudah dari 2 hari lalu, aku belum pergi keluar. Kkk.' Pikir Tao yang sedang membersihkan piringnya.

Saat keluar kamar, dan pergi turun menggunakan lift. Ia bertemu dengan Kris, pelanggannya tadi di dalam lift.

"Tao? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kris bingung, mana mungkin pegawai café sederhana itu bisa tinggal di apartement semewah ini.

"A-aku sedang, eung.." jawab Tao menggantung karena kebingungan menjawab.

"Apa kau tinggal disini? Kau anak orang kaya kan? Kenapa bekerja di café sederhana itu?" Tanya Kris ulang.

"Appa dan umma ingin aku dan unnie mandiri selama 1 bulan ini, sehingga mereka menyuruh kami menginap di apartement ini. Aku bekerja disitu, karena café itu café pribadi milik sahabatku." Ujar Tao saat keluar lift.

"Oh, kau mau pergi kemana? Ini sudah malam tak baik yeoja berjalan sendirian. Kau mengizinkanku menemanimu?" Tanya Kris.

Tao hanya menatap Kris sedikit ragu.

"Aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak akan menculikmu kan." Kata Kris sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan Tao di pintu masuk.

"Eung.. O..k. Aku ingin pergi ke taman, bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan putri." Ucap Kris sambil menarik Tao ke mobilnya.

Saat di depan mobil Kris, Tao diam sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Ke-keren." Kata Tao.

"Ne, seperti pemiliknya. Masuklah." Kata Kris sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao.

"Pakai seatbelt mu Tao."

"Ne."

Mobil itu pun melaju sampai di sebuah taman yang indah, dihiasi dengan lampu yang membentuk hewan atau pun bunga.

"Indah.. Tapi, dimana ini? Sungguh, aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini di kota seperti Seoul ini." Ujar Tao.

"Ini taman pemberian ibuku.." ucap Kris, tersenyum kecil da memandangi bunga-bunga.

"Jeongmal?! Kyaa, ibumu baik sekali. Ini sungguh indah, sekarang dimana ibumu?" Tanya Tao ceria.

"Dia.. Ibuku.. Sudah tenang di tempatnya yang baru." Kata Kris sedikit menundukan kepala.

"O-omo! Mian, sungguh. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengungkitnya." Jawab Tao sedih.

"Tak apa, sudah seharusnya aku menerima keadaan dengan ikhlas hati." Ucap Kris.

"Maaf sekali lagi."

"Gweanchana, mari duduk." Ujar Kris sambil duduk di bangku taman, mengeluarkan handphone dan earphonenya.

"Ini, pakailah." Kata Kris member Tao sebelah earphonenya.

Lalu Tao memakainya, dan terdengarlah lagu nothing like us milik Justin Bieber.

'Lagu ini.. Indah sekali..' pikir Tao yang jarang mendengar lagu dari Bieber.

"Kau suka lagu ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Begitulah.." jawab Tao.

Tiba-tiba Kris melepas earphone dari telinganya dan Tao.

"Yak, kenapa?" Tanya Tao.

"Ayo kita berfoto." Ucap Kris.

"Uh ok."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda, tertawa disela kegiatan foto mereka karena hasil foto mereka yang lucu. Pada saat membuka galleri nya, Kris membuka satu foto dimana Tao memasang wajah shock, dan Kris dengan gaya mencium pipi Tao lalu menjadikan gambar itu sebagai wallpaper handphone sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yaak! Aku tak suka foto itu!" seru Tao.

"Haha, kau lucu disini." Ujar Kris membuat wajah Tao memerah bagai tomat ranum.

"Aigo, kau ini. Ayo pulang. Kyungsoo unnie pasti sudah mencariku." Ucap Tao.

Dilain tempat, di sebuah kamar apartement. Terlihat seoarang yeoja, dan seorag namja yang sedang khawatir dan bingung.

"Aigo, panda.. Eodigaa~?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan bolak-balik di depan Kai. Kai pun langsung menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"Tenang baby, jangan negative thinking. Percayalah dia sedang aman dan bahagia sekarang." Tepat pada saat Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu, pintu apartement terbuka menampakkan sosok Tao dan Kris.

"Kemana saja kau, panda?!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Eung.. Mian unnie, tadi aku bosan lalu aku bertemu Kris pelanggan café tadi, kemudian kami pergi ke taman." Ujar Tao.

"Beritahukanlah unniemu, jangan buat dia khawatir Tao." Ucap Kai.

"Mianhae~." Jawab Tao.

"Oh, ok. Saya permisi dulu, eung Tao bisakah aku mengajakmu dinner besok? Ku jemput kau disini, jam 18:45, ne?" Tanya Kris.

"Ok, Kris-ah." Ujar Tao.

"Kris-ssi, gomawo sudah mau menjaga adikku dan maaf jika merepotkanmu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Gweanchana, Kyungsoo-ssi. Mari, saya permisi." Ujar Kris tersenyum kecil dan berlalu.

**TAO POV**

"Wow, dia tampan panda. Kau menyukainya?" Tanya unnie.

"A-pa? Tidak!" jawabku.

"Ok, yeoja yeoja aku pulang saja, ne. Babysoo, kujemput besok jam 19:00 ne." kata Kai.

"Ne, -hati." Kata unnie, aku langsung melangkah ke kamar, ganti baju dan tertidur karena sudah pukul 21:00

Aku menggerakan tanganku mengambil jam weker yang ku beli untuk alarm.

'Sudah jam 7 pagi.' Pikirku, lalu keluar kamar mengambil segelas air putih, dan satu roti selai coklat untuk mengisi perut sebelum mandi. Selesai itu, aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku ini ke kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi. Aku berkutat dengan laptopku, untuk browsing. Karena, entahlah aku merasa wajah Kris familiar. Otakku menyuruhku mencari biodatanya di internet, aku tau ini gila mencari seseorang yang belum tentu terkenal di internet tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

Ku buka 'google' dengan keterangan 'Kris Wu'.

Berita yang muncul di 'google' ini membuatku terkejut, ternyata Kris ini anak dari pemilik Wu corp yang juga pernah membintangi iklan dan majalah. Dan ternyata aku mengingat jika aku pernah bertemu dengan Kris, saat appa ada pertemuan keluarga dengan rekan rekan bisnisnya.

"Aigo, aku tak menyangka aku bertemu dengan namja datar itu, dengan penampilan yang berbeda." Gumamku, lalu melihat jam. 'Ah, jam 2 siang. Aku akan tidur, dan bangun jam 4 sore. Lalu bersiap untuk dinner dengan si datar itu.' Pikirku dan tidur.

-2 jam kemudian-

Ku raih handphone ku yang bordering. 'Sungguh menggangu' pikirku.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ne, dengan siapa?"

"Aku? Tebak saja."

"Eung, K-Kriss?"

"Bingo! 100 point untukmu."

"Berhentilah basa-basi. Apa maumu?"

"Ani, hanya mengingatkanmu untuk bersiap. Ini sudah jam 4 sore lebih."

"Jam 4?! Ok. Pai pai." Ucap ku langsung mematikan telepon, lalu memilih milih baju mana yang pantas ku pakai. Dan mandi. Selesai mandi aku bercermin, melihat pantulan diriku memakai baju coklat muda, gelang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu wedges warna dark chocolate. Lalu, ku rapikan rambutku dank u beri jepit hitam polos.

_Ting..Tong.. Ting.. Tong.._

'Aku rasa itu, Kris.'

Aku pun keluar dan membuka pintu mendapati sosok Kris memakai kemeja berwarna putih polos dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam. 'Sungguh tampan.'

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ne. UNNIE, AKU PERGI NE. PAIPAI." Teriakku pada Kyungsoo unnie dan langsung keluar apartement.

"Kajja." Ucap Kris, menggandengku membuat wajahku bersemu merah.

-20 menit kemudian-

Disinilah kami, di sebuah restoran klasik ala Eropa. Kami sudah memesan makanan, tinggal menunggunya datang.

"Permisi, nona, tuan. Ini makanannya." Kata pelayan membawa sepiring spaghetti dan sepiring lasagna.

"Trimakasih."

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Aku makan dengan lahap, begitu juga Kris. Setelah habis makananku, aku meminum strawberry floatku sampai habis tentunya.

"Lihatlah piring spaghetti mu Tao."

Kulihat dan kubaca tulisan di piring itu, membuatku shock sekaligus senang dan terharu.

Begini tulisannya 'Would You Be Mine, Tao?'

"Ok, bagaimana? Maukah kamu jadi milikku? Tao-ya?" Tanya Kris, membuat setets air mataku jatuh.

"Aku takkan memaksamu." Ujar Kris.

"Bodoh! Tentu aku mau." Ucap ku dan berdiri lalu memeluk Kris. Sungguh ini sangat menggembirakan.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo, saranghae."

"Ne, nado saranghae."

Saranghae Kris, gomawo untuk malam yang indah ini.

_**END**_

**GIMANA? BAGUS NGGAK? GAJE YAK? MAAP MAAP. REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU..**


End file.
